


baby steps

by scionavarielle



Series: forbidden fruit [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone deserves a little bit of happy ending, don’t you think so?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking to pair up Anna because I think she should have her own happiness and her little happy ending <3

When Anna gets back from her practice lessons that day, she is confused to find that her butler – Albert – and yes she has a one fine butler in her house – said someone’s waiting for her. She lives with her parents, just so you know, in this big house – mansion and so they need someone to take care, there comes Alfred to the pictures. Alright, back to business. Albert doesn’t say her guest’s name nor does he even recognize the guest. Normally Albert will just push the guest away if it’s some strangers but apparently that ‘mysterious guest’ has convinced Albert to the point the butler can only give up and let the young mistress of the house to decide.

Anna walks to the living room, located on the first floor in one of the so many rooms in the lobby. Slowly she opens the door and looks around until her eyes set onto the back of her guest. It is a he, Anna could tell. Of course from the broad shoulder, a tall figure albeit a little bit lanky and a short brownish hair, it is a man. Somehow she’s familiar but Anna could not be so sure. The man is showing his back to her because he’s looking outside through the large window in the room.

She coughs to finally gain the attention of the man, who slowly turns around. With a huge grin on his face, Anna could recognize the man in front of him anytime. It’s Wojciech Szczesny, her _friend_. Well, more likely Lewy, he and she are three best friends, like forever until Woj decided to move away to London to take a job in the showbiz. Woj is a great photographer, Anna could not deny that. She has seen some photos that have been taken by the man and she has to say that she’s always amazed. Woj always knows how to take the right moment and angle.

“Woj?” Anna asks, a little bit unsure.

Why would Woj come here and, of anytime, right then?

Woj grins – or is it a smirk? “Hello Anna,” he says her name, firm and _silvery_.

“Wow, it’s a surprise, what makes the sudden visit?” Anna says while walking to the sofa and she sees from the corner of her eyes that Woj also does the same. She leans sideways on her right shoulder.

Woj shrugs. “I got a holiday, so I suppose why not coming back for a while? And apparently things have _changed a lot._ ” And Anna swears that when Woj stares at her, he’s emphasizing the ‘change’ part.

“Yeah, well.” Anna is nervous and she doesn’t know what’s wrong with her, like, seriously. Anna Stachurska? “Not a lot though, just some things.”

Woj nods. He is now sitting on the sofa, copying Anna’s position except he’s lying on his left side. “So, I heard about your engagement with Lewy. Thought you guys are going thru the aisle.” He says that casually though Anna swears there’s a hidden meaning behind.

“Apparently Lewy changed his mind, not that I can say a thing.” Anna looks away, anything but those eyes looking through her.

“So I heard. And the press is still trying to figure out the ‘mysterious girl’ who breaks the engagement.” Woj makes a gesture of quoting with both his hands and somehow it eases the atmosphere between them.

Anna raises her eyebrows, challenging. “What makes you so sure that _it’s not a girl_?”

Woj laughs at that question. “What makes you think that I think like that?”

“You’re quoting.” Anna says, as a matter of fact.

“Doesn’t mean anything. So I was right then, know that he always swings that side. Just stubborn Lewy as usual.”

“You’re not… mad?” She tilts her head. Her question implies something more and only Woj could know. This time the man decides to lean down on his back on the sofa, shrugging his shoulders casually.

“Won’t make a change anyway. Not that I haven’t moved on though.”

She nods with that information. Grinning, she pinches his stomach and teases him. “So, you’ve found someone. When are you going to let me meet her? Or is it a him too?”

Again, Woj chuckles to that. The sweet ringing melody to her ears after all this time. “I’m just saying that I’ve moved on. Doesn’t mean I’ve found someone. Just like you, perhaps, letting go of the past. Tho I still mad at you and I still don’t like you.”

Startled with the sudden confession, Anna pretends to grasp the clothes close to her chest. “I’m so hurt, but glad to know that the feeling’s mutual.” She laughs, this time, releasing all her tensions inside her heart. She has promised that she won’t cry. That the last time she will show her feeling is in her car, hidden from anyone, after witnessing how Lewy cared for the younger man. How Lewy looked at the younger man oh so lovingly, something that Anna craved but could not have.

She looks at Woj, who’s only staring at the ceiling. Anna knows about Woj’s feeling to Lewy too, but let’s say that she’s a bit selfish. She ignores that and when Lewy asks her, she accepts that right away. Even though she knows that it’s only for _appearance_ and that Lewy actually has a feeling to Woj but the man just didn’t realize it. But Anna wonders though if perhaps, _if_ she _helped_ Woj and Lewy before, would they be together? And what about Erik? What would happen to that young lad?

“It’s no use, you know.” Woj’s voice is heard again, making her to look straight at the man in the room. “Lewy and I, maybe we’re not just meant to be and I’ll like to leave it like that. That he’s just a part of my past and my very best friend.” He smiles at her, big and so beautiful, too enchanting that she could not find a word to describe it.

His hand slowly reaches for her cheek and she let him pulling her closer until she met his broad chest. His soothing hand rubbing her back and his head leaning on hers. And doesn’t matter of her promise before, but she needs this, needs to let everything inside her to wash away. Who would have thought that she’ll find that in an embrace of an old friend?

.

.

“Anna, should I tell the security?” It’s afternoon and Anna is in the middle of her routine practice. She looks at where Mia – the lady’s name – pointing at. “That man has been waiting in front since forever and he keeps checking inside. I’m scared if he’s some criminals or something.”

Anna laughs at that statement. She waves her hand, saying that it’s impossible. “Why not?” Mia asks.

“Because, he’s my friend and I can’t imagine him being a criminal or something like that.” Anna answers, holding her laughter because she just heard the greatest joke in history. Him? Wojciech Szczesny the joker in their group of friends is a criminal or some rapist? That’s something to be laughed at.

Mia looks at Anna strangely before finally goes back to practice after Anna shoos the girl away. Then Anna turns around to look at outside while shaking her head. Guess she has to cut off her practice that day.

The first thing she does when she is next to Woj is taking the cigarette from the man’s fingers. “Hey!” She ignores the shouting from the man and glares at him. “That’s my last one!” Woj shouts again, like a children whose toys been taken away.

“Woj, seriously, you should stop smoking. It’s not good for your health.” She puts her hands on her hips and her best ‘health trainer’s’ face. Woj mumbles something. “Excuse me?” She asks again, inquiring that she wants to know more.

Woj grins at her, pretends to be all innocent. “Nothing, _mama_ , I promise I won’t smoke again and be a good kid.” He bats his eyelashes, blinking his eyes many times and Anna would be lying if she says that it’s not cute. She giggles and punches Woj’s shoulder lightly. And this is the man that her friend is so afraid.

“Stop it!” She shouts.

After a while to calm her laughter, she finally asks him. “What’re you doing here anyway? Thought you’ll do some tour?” It’s been two days since they last met – she doesn’t want to really recall what happened that day – and no contact has been made or whatsoever, so Anna assumes that Woj has gone back to England or the man is wandering around the town.

“Am actually thinking to meet Lewy and his _partner_ , but then I saw you – (he points at the gym she’s practicing) – and I thought to just wait for you.”

“You’re not a kid anymore.” She sits on the empty space next to Woj. There’s a comfortable silence between them while both are engrossed in their minds. Staring at the traffics in front of them. “Why?” It is Anna who asks the question as to what it actually refers, it’s not said.

“I don’t know. Not easy like I thought it would, perhaps.” Anna nods to that, glancing at the man. “So, will you accompany me to meet him? Like old time.”

She stands up, a hint of confusion is apparent on his face, but when she offers her hand to him, he knows what to do. Gladly he takes the hand and walks side by side.

(The fact that they are still holding hands thru the entire walk is not mentioned between them)

.

.

Weird but not in a negative way is what’s happening between the four of them. Yeah, four – Woj, Anna, Lewy, and of course Erik – of them decide to hang out together, tea time – Woj said. Because when Woj and Anna arrived before, Lewy was in the middle of picking up Erik from university and since they haven’t met for a long time, so Lewy invited Woj and of course Anna together.

They decide to grab some coffee at their old time coffee shop. The old man who used to greet them before was no longer there and Woj said his condolences to the grandson.

“Erik, right?” Woj refers to the shy young man who hasn’t spoken any word. “You should try the donut here, it’s the best, especially the icing sugars.” He winks to Erik.

“Seriously Woj, you should stop teasing Erik,” Lewy says, chuckling. He shakes his head at his old pal’s behavior.

“Aw, don’t worry, won’t grab the young lad from you, can’t beat you anyway.” Everyone in the table laugh, even Erik manages to chuckle a little to that statement. “Oh Erik, but really, the donuts are so good. They made the dough themselves, I’ve ordered some for us and you should try it later.”

“What if I don’t like it?” Erik asks innocently.

Woj chuckles. “Well, then, with all due respect, I shall finish them all.” Once again, the laughter fills the table. This is weird, to Anna, but somehow she just loves it. The atmosphere. It’s like before, when she doesn’t admit her feelings, and instead teasing Lewy for being so stubborn.

The waiter then brings their orders not long after and while eating their snacks and proving that the donuts are really that good – it’s that good that Erik couldn’t stop munching to which Woj laughs teasingly – they chat again. Talking about their works, mostly about Woj. What he’s doing there. The project that he’s been handling. Or has he ever met some artists there and got their signature.

“Yeah, one day, I’ll take you guys there and see my collections. They are a lot!” Woj exclaims, feeling proud with that.

“Don’t forget to pay our tickets though,” Lewy interrupts.

“Sure, sure, I’ll just charge to your company then.” Lewy laughs at that while grabbing his cup of coffee.

Time passes by without them knowing and the sun once there is now gone, replaced by the darkness. It’s when Erik yawns involuntarily, they all realize that it’s perhaps already too late. They decide to end the day and when Lewy wants to pay, the waiter says that Woj has done that already. “You cheater,” Lewy hisses but still smiling.

Grinning Woj only says, “Well, I’m waiting for a bigger treat next time, okay?” Lewy shakes his head and both of them walking to Erik and Anna who’re waiting for them.

.

.

“He loves Lewy, isn’t he?” Erik asks Anna while they are left behind by the men to pay.

To say that she’s surprised is an understatement. She never knows that the young lad could be that sharp. “Perhaps, why do you think so?”

“He looks at Lewy like the way I look at him and like how you _used_ to look at Lewy too.” He stares at her. A statement that puzzled her to the point that makes her speechless. “I’ve been thinking on how to approach you, wanting to apologize but without rubbing it in your face.”

“It’s okay.” Anna says gently, interrupting Erik before he continues. “I’ve known that Lewy doesn’t love me the way I want him too. And about Woj, don’t worry. Lewy and he have the same bond like Lewy has with Marco right now.” When she said _‘don’t worry’_ she’s not really sure herself. She knows that Lewy doesn’t think Woj in that way _anymore_ , but what about Woj? He only told her that he has _moved on_ and nothing more.

“I trust Lewy.” Erik says, staring at her.

She smiles at that. “Then I think everything’s good, right?” Erik nods. “And Erik, if you need someone to talk to, about Lewy or asking about him, do not hesitate, okay? I may give you some tips or spoil you with some of his secrets.” She winks, teasingly. An innuendo is there. Instead of feeling jealous, Erik is blushing hard cause of that and Anna couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“What’s going on here?” Lewy asks, confused with both of them.

“Well, let’s just say, I’ll teach Erik some _stuffs_.” She winks to Lewy, doesn’t notice Woj’s expression at all. She stands up while clutching her gym’s bag and leans closer to Lewy to peck his cheeks as her greeting as usual. “Good night Lewy. You should take care of your lad.” Anna giggles seeing how red the couple’s cheeks right now. She almost forgets about Woj if not because the man holds her hand tightly and bid their goodbye to the couple.

Once outside, both of them don’t talk much and let the silence consumes them. Their hands still intertwined with one another on their way to Anna’s house. When they have arrived in front of Anna’s house, reluctantly Anna lets go of Woj’s hand. She stands in front of her house and presses the bell to ask Albert to open the door for her.

“Thank you,” he says to her, smiling slightly.

“Anytime Woj,” She says, still clutching tight to her bag, like she’s nervous to face the man.

“Your number is still the same, right?”

“That’s the one thing that doesn’t change.” They both laugh at Anna’s answer, knowing that it’s a joke referring to what Woj has mentioned before.

When the door is opened, Anna looks at Woj one time, biting her lips, debating on her action. Woj pats her shoulder and bid her goodbye. Anna decides to just go for it and pecks his cheek. “Some greeting,” she says, grinning. She doesn’t wait for Woj to reply or to understand what’s going on because she has run back to her house and leaving a dumbfounded Woj behind.

.

.

The next morning she receives a text.

From: Unknown  
Mind to be my tour guide?

And she knows it’s weird – so weird and bizarre – but she thinks to just give it a try. It’s a baby step for her – for both of them – but no one knows the future. And besides,

_Everyone deserves a little bit of happy ending, don’t you think so?_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are appreciated :)


End file.
